1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to a combination selector and shut off valve designed particularly for double boom sprayers, or more that use only one boom at a time and corresponding applications in other fluid circuits. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a single valve capable of supplying fluid to either of two booms thus eliminating the need for separate valves for the separate booms. Furthermore, the invention is directed to such an automatic valve including a motor control circuit including remote switches for controlling the valve to direct flow to either boom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a sprayer implement including two or more separate booms which were to be operated one at a time required two separate valves, namely an on-off valve and a three-way selector valve used to direct the flow to one boom or the other. The separate valves require separate plumbing and the additional expense of separate installation, labor and parts for both. The additional valves in the flow control circuitry create additional potential for breakdown and maintenance and generally complicate the fluid circuitry. Separate stand alone valves are known which can serve as a combination on-off and selector valve but the absence of an internal manifold in these valves necessitates connection of each to an independent common manifold together with the conduits and fittings required to establish such connections. Finally, many prior art multi-boom sprayers were difficult to operate because they required the operator to leave the cab to turn manual valves.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a single valve which eliminates the need for separate valves for controlling flow to separate booms or destinations in a multi-boom sprayer or similar fluid circuit.
Another object is to provide an improved valve which serves as both an on-off valve and as a three-way selector valve.
A further object is to provide such a valve which eliminates additional valves and which cleans up and simplifies the sprayer's plumbing.
An associated object is to provide such a valve which substantially reduces the installation labor, the maintenance and parts for the sprayer circuitry.
Another object is to provide such a valve which is power operated and controlled by substantially simplified motor control circuitry including the combination of a single pole single throw on-off switch and a double pole double throw polarity reversing switch which operate in conjunction with dual cams and associated microswitches on the valve motor shaft.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide such a combination on-off and selector valve which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.